The Master’s First Apprentice
by keybearer007
Summary: Everything happens in sevens: seven princesses of heart, the seven guardians of light, the seven worlds. So why did The Master of Masters only have six apprentices? Or, did he? Take a journey with us as we learn of The Master’s First Apprentice - the one destined to save us all.


The master explained it to me as a veil; a protective, invisible barrier that prevented outside magic from contaminating its contents: nine worlds void of outside "darkness".

"And it's called Yggdrasil?" I asked.

"Y-g-g-d-r-a-s-i-l," The Master of Masters spelled out. "Yggdrasil."

"Right… And who named it that?"

The Master chuckled. "It named itself." Before I could say anything he held up his hand. "We will continue this conversation later. There is a different reason I've summoned you."

The Master walked over to his work station and held up a vial. "This will be your companion." In the vial was a small cat-like creature. "It's name is Chirithy. The first and only one I've created, so far. It shall accompany you on your mission."

"Cute," I said. "So, what is the mission?"

"Always to the point, aren't you?" The Master sighed.

"I'm your first apprentice to pass the Mark of Mastery. Of course I'm always to the point."

The Master shook his head. "Very well. My ability to see the future is starting to become blurry. I'm afraid that dark times are ahead of us. The task I have for you is going to be a long and difficult one."

"What else is new?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sarcasm is strong in you, eh?" he quipped back. "Look, what I'm about to tell you I shall tell no other." I didn't say anything as I could sense the seriousness in his voice. "I am slowly losing myself to the darkness. I can feel it creeping up on me."

"What can I do to stop it?"

"Nothing yet. It seems that my destiny is to slip into the darkness and cause another Keyblade War. The more I look into the future, the more I feel myself slip."

"And you can't turn your future vision off…" I lowered my head, remembering when The Master explained his powers to me the first time. "So what does this have to do with me? Didn't you just say your ability to see the future is blurry?"

"The future, no. Your future, yes," he answered. "It seems I must send you away, to a place where even my powers will not work."

"...Yggdrasil?" I asked.

The Master nodded. "As expected. You catch on quick."

"How? You just told me Yggdrasil can't be penetrated by anything. That it guards its worlds with a magic that is impossible to break through."

The Master held out his hand and in it a keyblade formed. "This is the Keyblade of Yggdrasil, Yggdrablade."

I could feel my right eye twitching. "Really?" The Master gave me a puzzled look. "Yggdrablade? Really? Did you name it or…?"

"Yes, I named it," The Master responded, quite proud of himself.

"Why did you name it something so stupid?"

The Master looked aghast. "I beg your pardon?! I'll have you know that Yggdrasil, itself, loved the name."

"Right…" I highly doubted that.

"Ahem!" The Master recomposed himself. "Anyway… This keyblade will allow you to enter Yggdrasil. From there, you must travel to each of the nine worlds and unlock their keyholes in order to awaken the next path."

"'Next path?' And that is…?"

The Master sighed. "I don't know. I can't see past you taking this keyblade."

"So, you have no idea what this 'next path' is?" I took a deep breath, trying to process everything The Master had told me. "And what, pray tell, is going to stop you from coming after me? Or sending one of the others after me?"

The Master held up the keyblade. "This." I reached for it and he swatted my hand away. "Hold on! The second I give this to you, my memories and everyone else's memories of you will disappear. None of the other apprentices will remember you. Anyone you've ever interacted with will completely forget your existence. You'll be pulled directly into Yggdrasil."

"Woah…"

"There is also another significance this keyblade represents: my turn to chaos."

There it is. The last piece of this craptastic puzzle. "I am so confused…"

"Everything will make sense when I hand this keyblade to you. Now, are you ready?"

I sighed. This wasn't what I had expected from The Master. Though, in all honesty, I never really knew what to expect from him. "No choice, huh?" The Master shook his head. So many thoughts were running through my mind. But only one came to the forefront. "Why me?"

"Because it is your destiny," The Master answered. He held Yggdrablade out. "It's time."

I took Yggdrablade and immediately could feel the magic. "Bring it on."

Everything disappeared.-


End file.
